Tinsel Dragon
Tinsel Dragons, alternatively known as Prize Dragons, are a limited dragon breed introduced in 2010. Tinsel dragons have three color forms based on medal colors—gold, silver, and bronze—and they share egg description with Gold and Shimmer-scale Dragons. Tinsels were first available as prizes during the Tree Decorating contest of late 2010. They were then available again through the Holiday Raffles of 2011, 2013, and 2014. As of May 21, 2017, monthly raffles are now held on the site where Tinsel dragons can be won as a reward. As a prize dragon, CB Tinsel Dragon eggs cannot be found through normal means, and are obtained only as prizes or rewards. Bred ones are widely obtainable from breeding existing Tinsel Dragons. When bred, these dragons only produce eggs of the parent's forms. However, Tinsel x Tinsel pairings, even if both parents are different forms, will consistently produce the same single form when bred (i.e. Silver x Gold = only Silver). Many theories attempt to explain this result, but no official consensus among users has been determined. Although widely referred to as Tinsel Dragon, this name remains informal; old Breed sort classified them as "Prize 2010", while the new Encyclopedia labels the breed as "Prize Dragon (Western)". The origin of "Tinsel Dragon" hails from their spriter, Marrionetta, who stated that she referred to them by this name. Prior to the release of another "prize dragon", Tinsel Dragons were simply called Prize Dragons by some users. A special pink Silver Tinsel, coded Penk, was given to the artist, following the tradition of providing Spriter's Alts for holiday breeds. This alt Tinsel otherwise acts like a Silver Tinsel, producing silver eggs that hatch into this form. An unofficial guide for users that have won prize dragons can be visited at the CB Prizes: A User Guide on the forum. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult None. Sprite Artist(s) *Marrionetta (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *Penk hatched out of a normal Silver Tinsel egg and got her pink coloration by reaching adulthood. *These dragons are one of the only to not have a breed description- this is due to them having been designed directly to be prizes as opposed to being a design originally destined for the cave. The spriter also wished to avoid giving a description in order to give players more freedom for creativity and imagine how they want their prize dragon to be. Numbers During the Tree Decorating contest of 2010, 5 gold tinsels, 10 silver tinsels, and 15 bronze Tinsels were awarded, for first-place, second-place and third-place respectively. The number of prizes given remained the same for the raffle of 2011. In 2013, 10 gold, 20 silver, and 30 bronze Tinsels were awarded, and in 2014 50 gold, 100 silver, and 150 bronze were handed out. Prior to monthly raffles in 2017, there were a total of 70 CB gold, 140 CB silver, and 210 CB bronze. Tinsels were replaced by the second prize dragon, shimmer-scales, during the 2012 raffle, although they were released side-by-side in 2013. Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Neutral Element Dragons Category:Dragon Types Category:Western Dragons Category:No Habitat Category:Marrionetta Category:Prize Dragons Category:Rare Dragons Category:Alternates Category:2017-05-21 11th Birthday release